Sono Tori Ken Sono Konchuu
by Doku-hime
Summary: Mizuki plus bugs equals trouble. They attacked her village and her person Numerous times without reason. Now she Has to deal with a love interest that is pratically the human hive. Can she Overcome hate to find happiness with Shino? SAxOC
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! I know this and it belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The O.C.'s I did create along with most of the events in this story.

Author's Note: There maybe references to the world of Naruto quite frequently so if you are ignorant of most of these terms then I would keep Narutopedia opened or handy while reading this. I tried to explain most of the terms in the chapter. I rated it Mature for now and there will be lemons later on but I will give you a warning far in advanced before anything happens. I might take some liberties with Shino's character but I will try not to. There is not much to work with so cut me a little slack. Forgive any grammatical errors I did proofread many times.

I hope you enjoy the first chapter of **The Bird And The Bug**.

**~Sono Tori Ken Sono Konchuu~**

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

She was tired of traveling. It had been a week since Mizuki left the remnants of her destroyed village behind. The last wishes of her family were for her to flee to Konoha. "Go, run to Hatake-san in the leaf village. Only there will you be safe, Mizuki."

Would she be safe in Konoha? She was not so sure she could be safe anywhere anymore. But she could not ignore their wishes. Mizuki only hoped that the village would soon appear in this dense forest.

The sun could not even reach the lower canopy in which Mizuki was traversing. She was not aware of the types of animals that lived in this forest but she could not care in her state. Dehydration and exhaustion had overtaken her. It was then when she was attacked.

It was quick, sudden without time for thought or realization of what had occurred.

F

A young leaf-nin was patrolling a restricted area of forest just outside of Konoha. This place was particularly dangerous because it houses a number of foreign bug species that pose a high threat risk to surprised travelers and ninja.

The young man was tall but not quite six feet and his appearance was mostly hidden. He was wearing long black pants and opened toed boots along with two jackets. The first was a thin undercoat of black with a high collar that went to the bridge of his nose. It was fastened in the front by three clasps positioned slightly to the right and there was also a rectangular cut out in the front for easier mobility. The overcoat was of medium weight and was beige grey in color. The hood of it covered the man's head and barely revealed his forehead protector. To add to his mysterious air even his eyes were concealed by wrap around sun glasses.

He was of the Aburame clan, wielders of specialized insects that feed on chakra called Kikaichu. (AN: This will be shortened to kikai.) It were these bugs that led him to the fallen victim of a giant forest scorpion. He watched as the scorpion scoped out its unconscious prey; a girl around his age.

She had raven colored hair. He could tell it was long even though she had it pulled up. She was wearing a violet shirt and gloves with black shorts and thigh length boots. He did not see any injuries besides a minor concussion she appeared to have gotten from being slammed from a tree branch. The branch in question was shattered and lying in pieces around the scorpion and the girl.

Shino had never heard of a forest scorpion attacking without reason. Their life usually had to be in jeopardy before they would harm people. This girl did not seem like she could pose a threat to such a creature.

A kikai he had used to scout the girl flew to his cheek. Powerful chakra. That's what had caused the scorpion to attack. He smirked. She must not know how to control it if she was this unaware of an attacker.

He quickly created a clone from his kikai to use as a distraction. Once the scorpion was safely attacking it Shino collected the unconscious girl and headed to Konoha's hospital. Hopefully a certain pink haired kunoichi was working so he would not have to answer so many questions.

As he studied the unconscious form closer he noticed her violet shirt hung off her shoulders and she appeared to have a black tank-top underneath it. She did not carry any weapons that he could see but there were a few scrolls in a pouch attached to her left side.

Her face was heart-shaped but with a slightly pointed chin. Her nose was small and her cheek bones delicate. Her eyes were perhaps her best facial feature; with her eyes closed her long lashes feathered out creating a halo for her lids.

Shino had never found this much interest in a woman's face before. It was not that he had not seen beautiful women; because he had. It was more the mystery that her dainty features mixed with her strong aura created.

His kikai shared this attraction; if you could call it that. They skimmed across her form sampling the feel of her raiment and chakra. She had two distinct chakra types: fire and wind. He liked that combination. They seemed to fit her well.

A few moments later Shino landed outside the hospital door. He waited for a nurse to open it for him before asking, "where is Sakura?" The woman looked nervously at the unconscious girl.

"Sakura-chan is taking her break on the roof. What happened to her? Is she okay? Do I need to call in a room and a doctor?" Shino shook his head and stifled a sigh.

"I'm going now. Thank-you." He quickly jumped up to the roof. His entrance startled the very kunoichi he was searching for.

"Shino-san, what are you doing here? Who is she?" Sakura ran her hand through her pale, pink hair. "I hope it's nothing serious. I'm on my break ya' know."

Shino frowned. He knew this was an inconvenience to her. She did not have to point it out. "She has a minor concussion due to being knocked from a tree by a giant forest scorpion. I just wanted you to take a look at her and give her a bed until she wakes up." Sakura nodded.

"This way." She replied motioning for him to follow her. As she lead him to an empty room on the fourth floor she wondered what the girl was doing in that part of the forest. She was not from the area, but there were also signs at all of the trails leading into that forest. She would have had to have been traveling through the trees in order to have missed it. _Shino did say that she was knocked from a tree. Maybe he meant into a tree._

Sakura looked over her shoulder at the girl. _There's no way she is a ninja. There's no chakra coming from her and she's too delicate to use only taijutsu like Lee. Hmph! Delicate, yes, but she still has bigger boobs than me!_ Sakura was sensitive about her femininity. She hated the fact that her breast were smaller than most others.

"Lay her down here." Shino placed the girl on the plain bed and stepped back. Sakura moved her head to one side felt around until she found a knot on the top right. _Yeah, she'll be out for a while judging by the size of this thing._

"Shino-san, she'll be out for a little while. You can wait here or come back later when she comes around. I have to get back to work now." Sakura left the room and shut the door behind her. Shino watched her go. He could not decide whether he should quickly go and tell his father what had happened or wait until she awoke and then go. He thought about what Sakura said. He then decided to stay.

Mizuki's head ached. Not a full force, screaming for release, ache but a dull, nagging ache that made her groggy and irritated. She reached to her side for the pouch that contained a few soldier pills. It wasn't there. She tried to open her eyes. They wouldn't at the moment.

She felt around herself. It was soft, warm. _A bed. Why am I here? Ugh. What happened? My head is killing me. Where is that pouch? Is there someone else in the room?_ Her thoughts were groggy and disoriented. She reached further to either side and finally found her pouch on a small table. She popped a soldier pill and chewed. It quickly worked its way through her system. Her head still hurt but she was alert.

As her eyes adjusted to the light pooling in from a window she picked up on a chakra source coming from the left side of the room. It was hard to give it a solid shape in her mind, she noted with confusion, because it was shifting inside the person's body. A normal ninja's chakra is a steady flow that gives an outline to the body, but this ninja's chakra was spotty and the concentration was sporadic.

Mizuki's eyes finally focused on the origin of her confusion. It was a male ninja. That she could tell but it stopped there. The only exposed part of his skin were his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. His skin was so pale and smooth that Mizuki caught herself imagining how aristocratic his features must be under his layered coats.

She could not help but scowl at the direction of her thoughts for this stranger. "Where am I?" Of all questions running through her mind that was the first she wanted answered. The young man made no move to answer quickly. Mizuki calmed her face in an attempt to quicken his reply.

"You were traveling through a rather dangerous part of the forest. A giant forest scorpion knocked you from a tree where I found you during my rounds. I brought you here to Konoha's medical hospital." His voice was deep and masculine but also smooth.

_Just like his face…_Mizuki could not control her thoughts which caused her to scowl again. "This displeases you. Any other person would be grateful to the person that rescued them." For a moment Mizuki just blinked a few times and stared into his tinted glasses.

"Thank you." She stared out the window. "Konoha, you say? Does Hatake-san still reside here?" She looked over at him, her eyes holding a questioning glance.

Shino frowned. The only Hatake he knew of was Kakashi Hatake. _How does she know him?_ "There is a Hatake here in Konoha." He replied curtly. Her face brightened slightly.

"Can you take me to the Hokage then? I need to speak with her." Her eyes were eager. Shino sighed inwardly and nodded.

"We will leave through the window so no one will ask questions. You might wonder why I would mind questions but it is simply the fact that I want to wait until after you meet with Hokage-sama before having to deal with them. Are you able? Yes, of course you must be to insist going to see the Hokage." _Does he always speak in monologues? _She wondered. Mizuki slid off the bed and stretched her shoulders.

"Please, lead the way." Moments later she was following this stranger on the rooftops of village buildings headed towards a large white building with red and black accents. They walked down a series of hallways until they reached the doors to the Hokage's chambers. Shino made no move to knock on the door. Mizuki was slightly impatient in her hustle to get this meeting over with so she knocked herself.

"Come in." Ordered a voice. Mizuki cautiously opened the door. The Hokage-sama was seated behind her desk.

The hokage appeared to be in her late twenties with her blonde hair pulled into two low, loose pig tails. Her brown eyes were the only source of her true age as they shone with wisdom, experience, and boredom. She wore a grey sleeveless kimono shirt with black stripes and a green kimono jacket. A small purple gem was located on her forehead. Mizuki smiled and walked into the chamber. "Who have you brought me Shino?"

He did not follow Mizuki into the chamber. "I believe she would want to speak with you alone." The hokage sighed and waved him off. He left after shutting the door, but he did not go far. Mizuki sensed him a few meters down the hall. It seemed like he was waiting for her. She pushed the thought out of her mind.

"What is your name?" The woman asked leaning back into her seat.

"My name is Mizuki." She gave no surname which surprised the hokage. Tsunade was to curious to let it slide.

"And no surname? For what reason?" Mizuki swallowed.

"My village was destroyed a week ago. I have been traveling to Konoha since. My relatives advised that I forget all about my past life and start fresh here. If I require one-" Tsunade cut her off.

"No, it is not required. I am sorry for your lose, but…you seem so calm for something that has happened recently. Can you tell me where you come from or the details of the destruction?" Mizuki held her breath. This was the one question she wanted to tell no one but Hatake-san.

"My village was just outside Konohagakure's boarder. I was out collecting suitable wood for arrows. When I returned the village was ablaze and everyone was either dead or dying. I found my mother lying in her own blood. She was barely alive but she told me to come…to travel to Konoha and that I would be safe here."

"I see and how did you meet up with Aburame Shino?" Tsunade shifted the conversations focus. _So, his name is Aburame-san._ Mizuki stored the information while she continued on.

"I woke up in the hospital. Aburame-san took me there after I was attacked by a giant forest scorpion in the restricted part of the forest. I was traveling through the trees and did not see the warning signs. He then brought me here on my request."

Tsunade nodded and stared at Mizuki for a few moments. She was lean and had the build of a kunoichi. She also had a strange aura about her. _I wonder… _"Mizuki, are you a ninja?" Mizuki was caught off guard so she could not stifle the small gasp that escaped her lips.

"Yes, ma'am. I was trained by my family and other village ninjas. I have no headband to prove it. There were not many of us, only about fifty, so we never consider ourselves much of a ninja village."

"What are your strong points?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed in anticipation.

"I'm an archer. I specialize in long distance ninjutsu, stealth, and genjutsu. My taijutsu is average for the most part. I do not like to risk injury to my hands or arms so I fight mostly with my feet in close combat." Mizuki stared into Tsunade's eyes hesitantly. Tsunade smiled.

"You seem accomplished enough. I will require you to complete our ninja academy course and then I will see what I can do about pushing you through a special exam to place you at chunin level. If that does not work out then I'm afraid you will be stuck as a genin in a three-man cell until the chunin exams roll around again. It would help if you would tell me what you are hiding." Tsunade smirked when Mizuki's eyes widened. "Your eyes give away so much." She added with a laugh. "It can be forgiven after what you've been through."

Mizuki met Tsunade's gaze. "I will show you if you tell me where I can find Hatake Kakashi-san." Tsunade was now the one to be caught off guard. She set up in her chair.

"Fine, but why him?"

"He was a friend of my family. I was sent to find him here." Mizuki took a steady breath. _Sumirehime._ Tsunade watched as the girls eyes changed from jade green to a shocking violet. Mizuki's chakra was revealed and the hokage watched flames of violet chakra dance around Mizuki's body.

_Her aura is so strong. And this amount of chakra could overpower most of my jonin. What is this technique?_ "I call it Sumirehime." Mizuki answered the unasked question. _Violet Fire Eyes…How fitting. _Tsunade chuckled.

"How can you possible master stealth when that amount of chakra has nearly alerted all of the village to your arrival?" Mizuki released Sumirehime. To Tsunade's amusement every trace of her chakra vanished. If someone walked in they would never believe that Mizuki was the one who had just released that insane amount of chakra.

"While Sumirehime is active I can not hide my chakra because it is required for the ability. Any other time I can fully repress my chakra to or almost nothing. I can also read other chakra signatures with accuracy whether its active or not. It gives me the ability of a sensor naturally." _Not to mention the special techniques I have, but I'll save that information for now. _

"That's amazing. I've never seen anything like it." Mizuki frowned.

"And you won't with my village annihilated. Now will you please summon Hatake-san?" Mizuki asked impatient for the second time that day.

A tall silver haired ninja walked into the Hokage's chambers. He was wearing standard Konoha ninja regalia that includes: a long sleeved black shirt, green vest, black pants and opened toed shoes. He also wore a mask and his forehead protector covered his left eye. He was carrying a red book in left hand and had a dazed look on his face. "You summoned me?" He questioned in a bored voice.

"Kakashi, this girl asked to see you-" Tsunade did not get to finish much before Mizuki ran towards him. He struggled to catch her as she jumped into the air above him.

"Hatake-san!" Mizuki voice was strained with emotion. Kakashi remembered how she hated to cry in front of others.

"Tsunade-sama, I'll be right back." He used a body flicker technique to quickly teleport to the roof. He sat the girl down who looked like she was on the verge of tears. "What happened, Mizuki?" He asked softly.

"Someone destroyed the village, Hatake-san. Everyone was slaughtered except for me." This is the point when Mizuki started to sob onto Kakashi's shoulder. He held her close and whispered soothing words into her ear. "Mother ordered me to travel to find you. She said I would be safe here. I was so scared that whoever did that was going to hunt me down and do the same. I hardly stopped the whole way here. I can't tell you how many soldier pills I consumed." She held on to him tightly.

"Did you see anyone when you found the village?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I neither saw anyone nor sensed and unusual chakra while I was away." Mizuki hung her head. She felt responsible for not picking up on the intruder. Kakashi lifted her chin and stared into her eyes. The pain she felt was so evident there.

"Mizuki…" He started smiling sadly beneath his mask. "You know that it is not your fault. There is no reason to blame yourself. Be thankful that you were not in the village when the attack occurred. I know I am." He hugged her again. "Now," he continued more sternly, "dry your eyes. You need to be the strong kunoichi that I know you are." Mizuki took a deep breath and dried her eyes. When she looked back up at Kakashi they were filled with determination.

"We should go back. I'm sure the Hokage-sama is confused." Kakashi agreed and the two flicked back into chamber.

"So you do know one another?" Tsunade asked with an eyebrow raised. Kakashi and Mizuki smiled and rubbed the back of there heads.

"It's been a few years since I've been to Mizuki's village, but I knew her father." Kakashi explained.

"Would you mind lending her your surname, Kakashi? Since you know each other it will be easier to explain her appearance here by stating she is a cousin or something than trying to explain the truth."

"I would not have Hatake-san do something like that for me. There are plenty of people who give up their surnames. I do not see why you can not say that I am just a traveling ninja who decided to settle here." Kakashi patted her shoulder.

"It does not work that way," he stated. "We are very cautious about who is allowed in and out of the village." Tsunade nodded.

"It will be easier for you to have some connection to a respected ninja here." She added.

"I do not mind, Tsunade." Mizuki stared gratefully at Kakashi. He held tighter to her shoulder and smiled.

"Well, it seems the next order of business is finding a place for Mizuki to stay. And it can't be in that small apartment you live in Kakashi." Tsunade sighed. "Who can we impose upon until she can earn her own money by accepting missions?"

A knock sounded on the door capturing the attention of the three in the room. Tsunade mumbled something before commanding, "come in." Aburame-san walked in.

"She may stay at my family's compound, Hokage-sama." His voice betrayed nothing. _A simple gesture of inconvenience on his part. _Mizuki eyed him warily. _Why would he go out of his way to help a stranger. I didn't even notice him coming closer. _

"Do you object Hatake Mizuki?" Tsunade questioned. Mizuki glanced back towards her.

"I do not mind, Hokage-sama." Tsunade sighed as she leaned back into her chair.

"Then it is settled. You are dismissed but Kakashi you have a new assignment." Mizuki shot Kakashi a worried look.

"Shino will show you around, Mizuki. I will check on you as soon as I can." Kakashi gave her a thumbs up as she left with Shino.

_Why am I going out of my way for this stranger?_ Shino did not understand it himself. He never had delved into the business of other's before. Why for her? She was nothing special. He hoped now that his father would not mind him bringing her home. Aburame Shibi was not a ninja you wanted to cross. Shino frowned. Why had he taken this risk for her?

The two walked through Konoha in silence. Mizuki was curious about how much of her conversation with Kakashi and the hokage Shino had overheard. She was a little hesitant about asking him outright. She quickly got over her fear as her curiosity built.

"Aburame-san?" She called his name gently and waited for his reaction. She noticed he stiffened a bit but made no other notion that he had heard her at all.

Shino flexed as soon as he heard her soft melodious voice call his name. His frown deepened into a scowl under his jacket. He despised the control even the sound of her had on him. "Yes." He replied after he regained his composure.

"How much of the conversation did you overhear earlier?" She kept her voice light to tempt the information from him. He did not answer at first but kept walking. Mizuki did not push him. She knew the best way to receive information was to let the person you are interrogating tell you himself.

"Just the part were Kakashi agreed to give you his surname and that you needed a place to stay." He glanced towards her but she was staring intensely at the ground as she walked. _Did he overhear the reason why he agreed to let me use it?_ As if he read her thoughts Shino added, "I did not hear why he did this. Only that he did." Mizuki nodded and inwardly breathed a sigh of mental relief.

"Good afternoon, Shino-san." Mizuki looked up at the source of the voice. It was a man with a high collared coat and dark sunglasses. _An Aburame? _She looked around. The compound was neat and clean. There were plenty of trees and the buildings had a simplicity that made them beautiful despite their lack of decorations. Mizuki also noticed that there were plenty of men and women dressed in the same coats and sunglasses.

They continued up a dirt pathway to the largest of all the houses. Shino walked up the wooden steps and opened the screen door. He waited for Mizuki to pass before he closed it back again.

They walked down a short hallway to a chamber that looked as if it was used as a chamber for audiences. Although, Mizuki did not know it at the time, this room was for the audiences of Shibi, Shino's father.

She surveyed the room. There were four pillars on either side of the room and raised platform in the front with three chairs. The largest was raised the highest and was placed in the center front of the platform. The other two were of the same size and were placed a little lower and slightly back from the center chair. There was also someone seated in the middle chair.

He was just under six feet with the same spiky chestnut colored hair as Shino. He wore the same high collared coat and sunglasses, which Mizuki now comprehended was the trademark of an Aburame. His features were just as fine as Shino's and he seemed to have the same air about him. The only difference was that this man had a small moustache. Mizuki tried to imagine Shino with a moustache and had to quickly subdue her laugh before he trickled out for the two to hear.

The man looked up from the document he was holding. He looked from Shino to Mizuki before speaking. "Shino, who is this?" Shino bowed.

"Father, this is Hatake Mizuki." Mizuki bowed gracefully when Shino spoke her name. She rose but never quite made eye contact with Shino's father.

**-To Be Continued-**


	2. Chapter 2: Questions

**AN: Okay…I don't know what happened the other day…I was trying to upload the edited version of the chapter and instead got a pilot for another story. I'm sorry about that but here is the next chapter to The Bird and The Bug**. I hope you guys are enjoying this.

Messages and/or reviews are very welcome. I would like to hear from the people who read this…However few.. I'm in the middle of a theatre production but I managed to get this chapter out quick enough. I'm hoping to have the third chapter done soon, but I will not make any promises for the fear of breaking them. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 2: Questions.

**Sono Tori Ken Sono Konchuu**

**Chapter 2: Questions**

Mizuki bowed and rose after Shino introduced her to his father but she never quite made eye contact with him. "Hatake-chan needed a place to stay so, to take stress off the Hokage-sama, I offered to allow her to stay here with your approval." Shibi thought this over. It was not like his son to bring home strangers. He would question her before he made his decision.

"You do not mind answering a few questions." In the same manner as his son had inherited he delivered this question as a command.

"No, sir." Mizuki replied with a flutter of her lashes. _What is he going to ask me? How should I respond? Hatake-san and Hokage-sama spoke nothing of this!_

"Who are you?" Mizuki kept her face calm despite her confusion.

"My name is Hatake Mizuki. I am the cousin of Hatake-san." Her voice was level. There could be no speculation that she was lying. Shibi frowned.

"Why do you address him as Hatake-san?"

"Is it wrong for me to respect my cousin who is my senior in both age and wisdom?" The tone of her voice was innocent enough to smooth over her word's implied meaning. Shibi was silent for a few moments.

"No…Where did you come from?" His pause had made Mizuki worry and she made a mental note to be more respectful to this man.

"I came from a small village outside of Konoha's borders."

"What is the name of this place?" His curiosity seemed genuine.

"It had no name, Aburame-sama. It was simply a collection of houses and farms."

"You are a ninja, yes? Who taught you the skills?" His insight to her ability once again surprised her, though she did not show it this time. _I know I do not have the appearance of a ninja, so how do they know?_

"My parents." A shadow passed over Mizuki's face momentarily. Shibi and Shino still noticed it.

"What are their names?" Mizuki waited before answering this one.

"I do like to speak of the dead." Shibi nodded his understanding.

"I figured as much. What are your skills?" Mizuki hesitated again. _How much should I tell him? Can I even trust him?_

"I am an archer, sir. My hands are precious to me for that reason. I use long-range ninjutsu and genjutsu. I am a sensor as well."

"You seem fairly valuable. It will not be a burden to have you live here. Shino, show her to her rooms. It was nice to meet you, Hatake Mizuki."

She gracefully bowed in respect. "The same for you, Aburame-sama. And thank you for allowing me to stay." She then followed Shino out through a door to the left of the building.

Shibi raised an eyebrow after they had shut the door. The left wing was the family quarters. _Why did Shino not take her to the formal guest rooms in the right wing?_ Shibi was slightly concerned about his son's behavior. He hoped that he was not becoming ill.

Shino showed Mizuki to a small bedchamber. The walls were stained a honeysuckle brown and the floors a deep mahogany. The furnishings included a twin sized bed with side table, a wardrobe, and a freestanding full length mirror. The only other objects in the room was a window to the other side of the bed and two doors. It looked great to the travel weary Mizuki. She took a step forward then hesitantly looked back at Shino. He raised an eyebrow.

"There is a bathroom behind that door in the corner." She glanced at the door in question. She wondered why he had pointed it out but decided not to worry about it. There were only two door to begin with.

"Thank you…For everything." She said calmly. "You did not have to go out of your way for me." She was about to continue on in when he spoke.

"I did not do it for you. I did it for the hokage." This confession froze Mizuki. Shino did not seem to notice and continued on. "When she is under stress, it puts stress on the village. This is unnecessary and should be avoided. It will not take you long to get out on your own. This is only temporary." Mizuki fought to get her confusion and frustration under control.

"Well, when you put it that way. Yes, not trouble indeed." She turned to face him. "I would like to rest now." He nodded. That was obvious.

"Dinner will be at six. A servant will come and fetch you." With that he shut the door and walked away. Mizuki sighed. _So he didn't do it for me after all. I don't know whether I'm relieved or upset. Might as well unpack my things._

She grabbed a scroll from her bag. It stored the few clothes and shoes she had along with her other effects for personal hygiene. (AN: i.e.- a brush, toothbrush, ect.) She summoned the clothes from the scroll and placed them in the wardrobe on the hangers. She then summoned her few pairs of shoes and placed them in one of the two small bins at the bottom of the wardrobe. After summoning the last of the items to their respectful places in the bathroom Mizuki took out the second scroll. On it she had stored her precious bow and her quiver full of arrows. She summoned them and gently placed then on the shelf in the top of the wardrobe before summoning various other weaponry supplies.

Mizuki placed the scrolls back in the pouch and placed the pouch in the empty bin with the other equipment. She then closed the wardrobe took off her boots and violet over shirt and climbed into the bed for a good long nap.

A few hours later a knock resounded on the door. Mizuki failed to stir from her slumber. A moment later…another knock. Mizuki rolled over and sighed. The door opened to reveal a slightly irked Shino. He looked at the jumbled heap on the bed. He knew it was improper of him to be in her room while she was sleeping but he had no other choice. Dinner was in half of an hour.

He believed that she would appreciate the warning. "Mizuki." His voice was firm. "Mizuki." He reached for her shoulder. "Mizuki, wake up." He shook her lightly and his kikai swarmed under his skin at the sudden heat. She moaned her protest and her eyes squeezed shut. He retreated from the room and shut the door. He leaned against the cool wood. A faint blush tinted his pale cheeks. His kikai still swirled just beneath the surface.

Mizuki slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was certain there was someone in her room just a moment ago calling her name and the confused expression she wore reflected that. _Dinner is in thirty minutes?_ There was not a clock in her room so she made a mental not to ask for one. Mizuki made up her bed before walking into the bathroom.

She left the bathroom still damp and refreshed. Her hair cascaded soft waves down her back. She let the towel she had draped around her slip to the floor as she rummaged for a clean pair of undergarments. Mizuki then grabbed her favorite yukata from the wardrobe and put it on slowly. The yukata was a jade green that matched her eyes and had a chrysanthemum print in vibrant plum. Mizuki put on a pair of white tabi. She pulled her hair back with her mauve colored ribbon and viewed herself in the mirror. She took the ribbon out. _That's better. _She smiled at her reflection.

After smoothing out her yukata Mizuki picked up the fallen towel and took it back to the bathroom. While she was putting it away there was a knock at her door. "Just a minute!" She rushed back into the main part of the chamber and smoothed her yukata once more. "Come in."

**-To Be Continued-**

An: I know this chapter is really short but the next one will be much longer. I really would like some reviews -- if only short ones -- so I know how you guys feel about this story and whether I should continue or not. I find it easier to write when I have encouragement.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Dinner

**AN:** Well, here is another chapter of **The Bird And The Bug** for you to enjoy. Please review and tell me what you think. I am hoping to have the next chapter out pretty soon. I've already started on it but I do not know exactly when it will be done. Soon is really all I can say. But hopefully less than a week. I made a really cute banner for this and you know I can't get it to show. But here is a link for it and the profile page I made of Mizuki. **Banner: (**copy and paste into your web address bar**) **_.com/albums/l161/SAsukeIsMyLoveSlave/?action=view¤t;=_

Enjoy and review! ~ Doku

**Sono Tori Ken Sono Konchuu**

**Chapter 3: Family Dinner**

Shino had went back to his room after waking Mizuki still mentally shaken; so to speak. He remembered the slight part of her pink lips as she moaned out her protest to being awakened. Shino had also allowed his eyes to linger at the curve of her breast beneath the black tank she wore. Heat rushed through his body causing him to force his mind from her memory less he not make it to his room.

It bothered him that his kikai needed a release after the slightest touch or thought of her. They hummed, romped around and more or less threw a tantrum for the girl. Shino quickened his pace to his room.

Once in the security of his own chambers he took a long shower in order to relieve his troubled mind. _Unh! Why is this happening now? It's not even spring. Why…ugh…a total stranger?… _He did not understand this need of his body and in a way he did not even care.

Once he was finished and confident that his kikai could last the night he dressed himself in his yukata leisurely and pondered the possible scenarios of dinner. After running his fingers through his hair, he left his own chambers in search of Mizuki's.

The corridors were quiet and once he got to her room he heard no initial movement. Shino knocked once and waited. He heard footsteps and a voice call out, "Come in." He opened the door slowly.

Shino's breathing slowed when he laid eyes on Mizuki. Her raven tresses hung down her back in a perfect cascade and her bangs were brushed out of her eyes. Those beautiful eyes seemed even more electrified by the green of her jade yukata. Along with the amethyst chrysanthemum print the yukata fit her like no other.

The kikai grew restless but Shino contained them. Or so he had thought until Mizuki reached for her neck and withdrew one of his bugs. He felt suddenly ashamed. "I apologize. It is one of mine." He watched her release the kikai with a frown. Her aura had changed and grown cold. The sudden change puzzled him.

The door opened slowly to reveal a freshly showered Shino sporting a river blue yukata printed with pine trees. Mizuki's lips parted slightly and a faint blush rose in her cheeks. With the coats gone she could clearly see Shino's facial features -- and he was perfect.

His skin was pale and completely smooth over his finely chiseled face. Her eyes were drawn to his lips. He had such a kissable mouth with those subtle soft looking lips. His jaw line was angular and well formed and his nose was very proud. Mizuki felt her hand rise involuntarily towards him. She quickly looked away from his face in an attempt to break the trance she had unwillingly placed herself under.

She felt something on her neck and used this as an excuse for the raising of her hand. When she pulled it away there was a small bug between her thumb and forefinger. It hummed hysterically in her firm grip. "I apologize, it is one of mine." Mizuki looked over to Shino's hand raised with his forefinger pointing at the bug in her grasp. She looked back down at the struggling insect and then released it. She watched it fly back to Shino with a cold gaze.

It crawled up his sleeve and seemingly disappeared. _How is it _his_ bug? People don't own bugs…Unless it is his pet. An insect for a…pet. _

She let an emotionless façade cover her. Her gaze held nothing when she looked back up at Shino. "Would you be so kind as to lead the way to dinner, Aburame-san?" Mizuki asked in a calm level voice.

The sudden change in Mizuki's attitude concerned Shino. His kikai had even changed their view of her. They were still restless but not in the way they were before. Now they were anxious. They treated her as if she were an enemy they needed to watch.

He could not blame them with the aura that had come over her. He had thought she was friendly and sociable but he was not so sure now. And the sexual frustration he was feeling earlier was now gone. This relieved him to a certain extent but he could not help but yearn for that indescribable feeling.

Shino watched her from the corner of his eye as they walked down the corridors to the formal dining room. She held her icy demeanor with a certain grace. It was like this was her true self and the earlier girl who had just experienced a traumatizing event was just a personification of her few bottled up emotions.

She was still beautiful but she affected him as much as any other pretty face; not at all. He then realized that her demeanor only changed after she saw his lone kikai. _Does she fear or even hate insects? Why would she show blind hate for a creature that did her no wrong?"_ Either way he was disappointed by a stranger he did not even know.

Mizuki felt Shino's gaze but she never looked in his direction. She knew her behavior probably puzzled him but someone who loves insects would not understand her hate of them. Being attacked by the scorpion was not the first she had received from a bug.

Throughout her childhood, Mizuki had been plagued with unprovoked insect attacks. Her family could not tell her why she was being hurt and it depressed Mizuki while she was young. Eventually she grew to hate the creatures that injured her without reason.

Her mother had tried to ease the angered feelings of Mizuki when they first started but they took hold quickly and during adolescence the number of the attacks increased along with their ferocity. She could not shake the memory of one such incident.

A few years ago Mizuki was gathering berries in a light summer dress. She had wandered astray from her mother and grandmother but was still in a familiar part of the forest near her village. A butterfly had just floated into her field of view and distracted Mizuki for moment. That is when she was attacked viciously.

Her strangled scream is what sent her mother and grandmother running. They were there in only a few moments but the sight they were met with wounded their heart deeper than any other.

Mizuki was covered in shallow wounds from thousands of biting and pinching insects. Her muffled sobs played a sorrowful staccato between breathes. "Hold on, Mizuki. We'll get these bugs off." Her mother's voice did little to soothe Mizuki with its own hysterical hue. Her grandmother was completely calm and sat stroking Mizuki's hair as the two worked to clear her body of the pests.

"You're okay now. Shhh, don't cry. You're okay, Mizuki." She clung to her grandmother as the two women petted her and soothingly whispered soft nothings into her ear.

She forced her mind to wander from the painful memory. "Hatake-chan." Mizuki looked in the direction her fake name was called from. Shino was holding a door open for her. His frown showed his slight impatience with her spacing out.

"I'm sorry, Aburame-san. Thank-you." She ducked past him into the room. The lighting of the room was set at a medium level with a few candles here and there. The dining table was long and could seat up to 30 people, but only one seat was occupied.

At the head of the table Aburame-sama was seated and waiting for them to be seated as well. "Ah, Shino, Mizuki-chan. Have a seat. Dinner will be served shortly." Mizuki was seated on the left of Shibi and Shino on his right.

Shibi was dressed in a dark brown yukata with a grey boulder print. His dark bushy hair was similar to his son's but Shino's was not as bushy and his seemed much softer than his father's. The two had the same jaw and bone structure but Shino did not inherit his father's scraggly facial hair. All that aside Shibi was still very handsome for his age; exactly what that was Mizuki could not quite guess anything but around the forties or so.

"Did you have a good rest, Mizuki-chan?" Shibi asked as the servants filled small goblets with white wine. Mizuki faked a smile before her reply.

"Yes, sir. I feel much better now." Despite the cheerful disposition of her voice Shibi picked up on the change of her aura. He glanced at his son. Their gazes met through their tinted glasses. Father and son shared the understanding that something was different about this girl.

The servants brought out an appetizer of grilled fish and fruit. Mizuki reached for her untouched glass of wine. "I propose a toast." She raised her glass with a smile. "To the Aburame clan who have so graciously allowed me to stay at their beautiful compound." The group clinked glasses and drank. Mizuki shock was genuine.

"What's wrong?" Shino looked a little concerned while Shibi's face remained emotionless. Mizuki shook her head to show nothing was wrong.

"I was just surpised. The wine is still cold and very sweet." Her voice held true warmth and her smile seemed to light up the dim room. Father and son once again exchanged a glance -- yes, this girl was very different. They ate the appetizer in relative silence. A comment here or there is the only thing that disturbed their quiet chewing. Soon after they finished the main course, lemon chicken and rice pilaf, was brought out for them.

"Shino, you are to take Mizuki-chan to the academy tomorrow. I think you will be able to find your way there and back if you are taken once." He directed the second half at Mizuki. She nodded.

"You are correct in your assumption, Aburame-sama." Shibi nodded. Shino continued to eat in silence. He was not looking forward to spending more time with the mysterious girl. After a few more moments he made up his mind to request a mission from the hokage.

"So, Mizuki-chan, what have you heard of the Aburame clan?" Mizuki was caught off guard by Shibi's question.

"N-nothing at all. Actually, I am very curious about what your clan's talent is exactly." The interest hidden in her eyes was apparent and Shibi could not help but ease her curiosity if only in the slightest.

"He are insect handlers. We control insects called Kikaichu, or destruction bugs, to do our bidding in exchange for our chakra and in some cases our body is used as a hive for their colonies." Mizuki's cold façade once again slipped firmly into place. She could not judge the people who had so kindly given her a roof under which to reside but she was furious.

How can anyone let such despicable creatures live under their skin. She shuddered involuntarily. "Does this displease you?" Shibi's voice was guarded -- his face possessing a darkness to it. Mizuki knew she would have to explain her contempt honestly and also explain that she did not judge them. It was their choice and she had no right to judge.

"When I was a young girl," She began. "I was attacked by insects frequently. As I matured the attacks increased and their ferocity escalated. I started to hate any and all insects." She looked down at her lap, her hands clenched into fists there. "I do not harbor any ill will towards you and I know that they are important to the stability of any environment but I loathed them all the same. What creature would go out of their way to hurt a child who had never once done them any wrong?" Shino's gaze darkened.

"Have humans not done the same?" Mizuki stood. She was nearly at her breaking point.

"May I be excused?" She asked in a strained voiced. Shibi consented before Mizuki quickly exited the dinning hall. Shibi then turned his gaze on his son.

"You should not have agitated her so." Shino remained silent.

"I know." He conceded before rising as well. "If you'll excuse me." Shibi was left alone to finish the meal. A servant came to his side.

"Will you want the dessert you requested?" The elderly servant waited patiently for his master's reply.

"No. This will be all, thank-you." The servant nodded and moved away. Shibi sighed. He too would be in his chambers in a moment.

Mizuki stormed into her room and slammed the door harder than she had wanted. She winced as the noise reverberated off the walls of her chamber and the halls outside. She undressed and opened the wardrobe doors. She took out a sheer pearl nightgown and slipped it on over her naked body.

After placing the yukata and tabi back in their rightful places Mizuki walked to the bathroom. She picked up her small ivory brush and smiled. It had been her grandfather's gift to her grandmother on their wedding day. Her grandmother had given it to her mother on her wedding day. Mizuki then frowned. She was given it on her thirteenth birthday, right after she learned to adequately control her kekkei genkai -- Sumirehime.

Her mother and grandmother were very proud when she got a handle on her rare dojutsu. They said that her father possessed it. Mizuki did not question the information they gave about her father. She had also never wondered why they gave her the brush early. _Why did they not wait until my wedding day? It is as if they knew they would not be there…_

She pushed all thought from her mind and began to brush her hair robotically. She finished up her nightly routine and sought out the comfort of her bed. Mizuki quickly drifted off to sleep.

**-To Be Continued- **

**AN:** Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope it was adequate for all of you Shino lovers -- Not exactly one myself but I had a craving for him so I'm writing this. (And not in a totally perverted way. xp) But review if you feel like it and keep watch for the next chapter. You can also check out my profile page to see updates on how new chapters are coming along. ~Doku


	4. Chapter 4: Sudden Mission

**AN: **Okay, please review. I want **10** reviews before I post chapter 5. Which I know it took me a long time to get this one up and I'm sorry. I had trouble with it. (Writer's block, you know.) And I did say review if you feel like it…. Well, now it is review if you want another chapter. Not in a mean way because I don't like it when people demand reviews, but I would really like to have some. It makes me feel better about my writing. Even if all you say is good chapter. (And thanks watergoddesskasey and Kitko for the reviews. Another thanks to those who are "watching" this story.) Sorry for the long note and please enjoy Chapter 4 of **The Bird And The Bug**.

**Sono Tori Ken Sono Konchuu**

**Chapter 4: Sudden Mission**

Shino could not sleep. He was restless as he roused himself from the deep navy colored sheets. Their cool, silken feel did little to soothe him. He crossed to the window and pushed it open. He braced himself for a gush of cooler air. It buffeted his naked body with chills. Shino never liked to wear clothes at night it was the only time when he did not even bother to wear his dark glasses. It was the time when he was at his most vulnerable.

His kikai were not fairing much better than their master. They hummed and droned beneath his skin. The object of their discomfort just down the hall. He sighed heavily. If this continued on he was going to suffer and he knew it. A survey of the quiet compound outside calmed him to some extent.

The simple yet delicate architecture of the buildings reminded him of the structures that colonies of insects make. _They are so similar to us yet people fear, hate, and kill them senselessly. _Shino shook his head and retreated back to bed. He would need to be up early to take Mizuki to the academy. A small wave of kikai subconsciously pulled the sheets up to cover his naked body before taking up their residence in his body to rest. Shino hoped he would be able to get at least a little sleep.

&&&

Mizuki was awake long before dawn. She took a long bath in an attempt to ease her troubled mind. She was nervous about her first day at the academy. She did not have a normal education about the basics of being a ninja. She also worried that the young students would laugh at her for having to take classes with them. Not that she cared, but she did want to be the laughing stock of the whole academy. She sighed and began to organize her things.

She laid out her violet and black outfit and then went back to the wardrobe for her weapons. She took a pouch and placed a few kunai, shuriken, and exploding tags in it. Mizuki then grabbed her bow, quiver, and a blank scroll. She stored the bow and quiver in the scroll and placed it in the pouch with the other weapons. After checking to make sure she would not need anything else Mizuki went back over to the bed and picked up her black undershirt and put it on.

It was sleeveless and solid until the shirt covered her breasts. At that point it was fish netted down to her waist. Her violet over shirt hung off her shoulders and covered the top of the black shorts she pulled on. Her thigh high black boots came next before she strapped the pouch to the left side of her shorts and pulled her hair up with her violet ribbon. She then pulled on her elbow length gloves in the same purple hue and looked herself over in the mirror.

Today was going to be a long and trying one. That she could already tell.

&&&

Shino woke as the rays of first light pooled into his room through the window. He put on his dark shades and rose from his bed. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out a fishnet undershirt and navy boxers. Shino then switched his shades for his wrap around glasses and he put on his navy regulation pants. The black undercoat and beige overcoat followed along with his regulation footwear. The finishing touch was to put on his headband and raise his hood.

Now completely clothed he was ready to drop Mizuki off at the Academy and carry out his plan. He had decided to go ask Tsunade for a mission. He needed time to clear his head of Mizuki. She was very near the point of constantly being on his mind. Shino shook his head and sighed. He did not even know the girl. _Enough!_

He stormed out of his room with a scowl already fixed to his fine features. The halls of the house were scattered with servants cleaning the walls and floors. Shino stiffly nodded to those who bowed in greeting.

As he approached Mizuki's door he felt a wave of foreboding wash over him. A muscle in his jaw ticked. This was not a good sign. His frustration only heightened when he caught himself gripping the door with too much force. When his view landed on her she was standing motionless as if she had been waiting for him. The thought warmed his blood.

"You are ready. Follow me." His voice remained cold. _Do they truly hate me for my opinions of bugs. Surely they can understand… _Mizuki sighed inwardly. She knew that her mood swings had left the wrong impression but she did worry about it for long. What had caught her attention was the fact that this mysterious boy did not hold the same allure that she was sure she felt earlier.

The only thing was that she was not sure whether or not that was a good thing. _It's not wise to allow a stranger to have too much power over me._ Mizuki concluded that it must be a good thing for her to have been released from whatever hold he might have had. Now she could focus on getting through this academy as quickly as possible.

On their way out they met Shibi in the central corridor. "Have a good day. Good luck at the academy Mizuki." Mizuki bowed to him while Shino nodded. "Oh and Mizuki," he added before they could leave. "Here is a bento for you. It will make lunch easier on you." Mizuki took the wrapped box from his large hand. She blushed lightly.

"Thank-you, Shibi-kun." She replied before exiting into the compound outside. Shibi smiled lightly as he watched the flustered girl. Her new name for him was cute. He then fought to control his blush. He looked over at his son and wondered if it were harder for his son to control himself around her than him. By the hard expression on his son's face he concluded that it must be so.

Shino pondered why she had called his father by his first name. He wondered how many different moods she possessed as he followed her to the gate. Once they left the compound he took over the lead. As they walked through the village Mizuki was continually stared at by many of the men and women. The children paid less attention but even some of them could not help but stare at her.

He was not too worried but slightly irritated. He knew how it felt to have eyes boring into him and so he looked over his shoulder to make sure she was handling it well enough. Mizuki's gazed flittered from one thing to another. She wanted to make sure that she could remember the way there and back. It was a little more difficult due to the fact that she could feel the stares she was getting.

It did bother her as much as the awareness that it was happening. She looked up and met Shino's gaze. _Even him…Am I so obvious to everyone? Do I truly look like a normal girl playing dress up?_ A blush grew in her cheeks and she looked away again.

Shino watched as her eyes grew large and a warm blush crept into her cheeks. Even then he did not look away. If it embarrassed her then that was fine. She needed to get used to the stares and learn how to ignore them. Though he was not completely sure that was the reason for her blush.

Not much later they arrived at the academy. Shino spotted Shikamaru standing out front and brought Mizuki over to meet him. Shikamaru raised and eyebrow at the pretty young girl. "Who is she?" He asked Shino.

"This is Hatake Mizuki. She will be attending the academy from today until the Hokage is ready for her." Shino kept his voice level even though he knew Shikamaru was going to get the wrong idea.

"Hatake?! So she's…." Shino mentally groaned. She was obviously too old to be Kakashi-san's daughter.

"I'm his cousin. It's nice to meet you…" She smiled and waited for his name.

"Ah, Nara Shikamaru. I'm a teacher here." Mizuki assumed that meant he was a chunin. The ninjas here seemed to climb the ranks quickly even without a war. _It could be because they are just that talented. Did Hatake-san not come from this village. _She pledged that she would soon become a chunin as well.

"I will leave her with you. I must see Tsunade-sama." Shino made his way to leave.

"Wait, why?" Shikamaru asked bored voice. She knew it was just a cover to mask his curiosity.

"I am going to request a mission." With that he left Mizuki standing there with Shikamaru.

"We should head in now." She agreed and followed him inside the building. Once they got into the classroom she felt sorely out of place. Everyone was at least a foot shorter than her. The seats were built on steps growing higher in the back of the room. Mizuki decided to sit in the last row so she wouldn't hinder anyone's view.

After she was seated Mizuki surveyed the room around her. The walls were an off-white color and the front on the room held a very large chalkboard. The children around her all had some form of scroll or data book and a writing implement. A few glanced her way but most looked as if they wanted class to hurry up and start just so it could be over. She smiled. It was a feeling she was very familiar with.

As a child she was always lectured as she worked with her mother and grandmother. They taught her all they knew of the basic of stealth, espionage, and teamwork. She listened without complaint but her restlessness was obvious to the older women.

Shikamaru stood alone in front of the long cedar desk. He looked as bored as his pupils but he did try to give Mizuki a slight smile. He thought she must be uncomfortable being at least 5 years older than most of the students. He looked over as a taller and older ninja walked in. "Yo, Iruka-sempai. You're late. Kakashi is wearing off on you." The older man blushed.

"He's not…We don't even hang out anymore. Am I really that late?" He looked around the room before his eyes lingered on Mizuki. Mizuki noticed the ninja as soon as he came in. He was taller than Shikamaru with lighter brown hair and eyes. The only mark on his tanned skin was a single scar on his nose. "Who is she? A new student?"

"She is Kakashi's cousin, Hatake Mizuki." Iruka's jaw dropped.

"I never knew he had any other relations. Well, Let's get this class started." Shikamaru nodded his agreement. "Okay students today we will go over the Bushin no Jutsu, or the Clone Technique." There was a groan from most of the students. "I know we've gone over it but this will be part of the exam. So, who knows the hand seals for this technique?" A few students raised their hands. Iruka called on a girl with blonde pigtails.

"Ram, Snake, and then Tiger." She answered confidently. Iruka nodded and grinned. "That's right. Very good, Kitko. Now, Benjiro, what type and rank is this jutsu?" The boy in question had dark short-cropped hair and was short in comparison to his other classmates.

"It's a E-rank and supplementary or a general skill." Iruka nodded. Then he began to go about telling how it would be used in battle and the different situations where the clones are a necessary skill. Mizuki paid close attention even though she had heard a similar explanation many years ago. After he had finished Iruka ordered to the students to line up. Mizuki was the last one in line.

"We are going to have you demonstrate this technique one by one." Shikamaru informed. The room became eerily quieter as the first student stepped forward. The boy created three copies of himself and the others followed suit. It took a while to get to Mizuki but she didn't falter when her turn came around.

_Bushin no Jutsu!_ She replicated herself five times. Even though it went smoothly she checked over the clones to make sure she hadn't made a mistake with anything.

"Okay, that's it for morning classes. Lunch break." Shikamaru stated. Mizuki's clones dissipated and she turned to get her bento. "Ah, Mizuki. We would like to talk to you before you go to lunch." She looked over the two chunin hoping the talk would not take long.

Iruka waited until the other students were out of the classroom before talking. "So, Mizuki-chan, you do know the basics, right?" Mizuki nodded with a slight blush.

"Did I not pay enough attention, I apologize." Iruka laughed and shook his head.

"No, that's not it. You handle the demonstration very well and you have an alertness to you."

"To get to the point we were wondering if you just wanted to take the exam later today. There's really no reason to put you through the hassle of listening to the lesson for the academic year. Tsunade figured that you knew this already so she can make plans about your possible transition to the chunin rank. Class ends after three so come in then." Mizuki nodded.

"Okay, thank-you, Shikamaru-kun, Iruka-sensei. See you then." Mizuki quickly retrieved her bento and hurried out of the school. The school yard itself was buzzing with children eating their bentos out in the sun. _Should I go back to the compound and tell Shibi-kun or explore the village and tell him after I get back from the exam. _

Mizuki set out for the Aburame compound. The feeling of watching eyes was still there but she found it did not bother her as much as it did before. She held her head high and allowed an air of confidence to surround her.

The gatekeeper at the compound was new and did not want to allow her entrance. "I told you my name is Hatake Mizuki. Please just ask Aburame Shibi-sama. He will tell you that I am staying here in the compound in his house. The Hokage will tell you this is so. Why won't you let me in?" Mizuki pleaded with the stony face Aburame but the man did not budge.

"Shibi-sama is out for the moment and I doubt the Hokage will come to confirm you're story. If you want to get in so badly you can wait or leave if you are through with this charade." Mizuki kept her face calm. _Why should he believe me? I'm new and he does not know me. Even with the respect of Hatake-san's name…It does not matter. I shall wait for Shibi-kun. _She smiled at the cold man.

"I will wait if you do not mind." A few moments after Mizuki sat down on walk outside the compound Shibi came into view. His face held a frown.

"What are you doing out here, Mizuki?" She stood up and bowed slightly to him.

"I wanted to get back into the compound but I was not able to gain entrance. I believe there are some who do not know that I am staying here." She smiled slightly. "There reason I am here so early is because the academy teachers are just going to give me an exam later today at four because they believe I know the curriculum already. Whether it is true are not will be realized with the results of my exam. "

Shibi nodded. "It would be best if you pass." He replied before he turned to the Aburame. "Hama, It will be your job to make sure that everyone knows Mizuki before the end of the day. If she is kept waiting outside again you will face the consequences." Hama nodded and bowed as Shibi and Mizuki passed.

"So how was the academy? Are the lessons good? And how well do the children know the basics?" Mizuki's eyes widened at the barrage of questions.

"The academy was fine and the lessons are very good. The children are also very knowledgeable and have no problem with demonstrations. They seem able to retain information after only hearing a few times." Shibi nodded.

"Would you like to have lunch with me then. Don't worry about the bento. You can save it for breakfast tomorrow." Mizuki conceded and followed him back to the main house.

Lunch was quite but relaxing. The only thing that bothered Mizuki was the whereabouts of Shino. "Shibi-kun, where is your son, Aburame-san?" Shibi looked up at her surprised.

"I guess he did not tell you. He was given a mission by the hokage this morning. He left as soon as he returned from her office." Mizuki nodded but didn't say anything. "Why don't you go take a rest after you finish. A servant will come and fetch you."

"Okay, thank-you for lunch." Soon Mizuki was settled in her cozy bed for a nice nap before her exam.

-To Be Continued-

**AN: **Well, 10 reviews and I'll put up chapter 5. I'm thinking the title will be Chapter 5: Exam! Pass or Fail? It's so lame I had to go with it. Oh, and if you can imagine Naruto saying that then tell me in your review because that is why I'm using it. So anyway, look forward to it and review.


	5. Chapter 5: Pass or Fail?

**AN:** I just wanted to update one more time before I leave for Peru on the 6th on January since I will not be back until the 16th. Anyway wish me luck and enjoy yet another chapter of **The Bird and The Bug**.

**Sono Tori Ken Sono Konchuu**

**Chapter 5: Pass or Fail?**

Mizuki had just gotten out of bed when the servant Shibi had promised opened the door. "It is time for you to be on your way now, Mizuki-san." She thanked the older woman and fastened her pack of supplies to her side. The sun was lower but still hanging on when she arrived at the academy. The students were filing out when Mizuki walked down the hall. Iruka met her in the hall. "Go on in, Mizuki. Shikamaru will give you the oral test." She did as he said and found Shikamaru straightening up some papers from behind a desk.

"Ah, Mizuki. This will only take a moment. Have a seat." She occupied the middle seat in the very front. He straightened up and cleared his throat. _His first time giving a test? _She mused. "Now, I will ask you a question and you will give me an answer that best fulfills the requirements of the question." She shot him a confused glance. "You'll understand when we begin." He clarified. "I will also repeat the question once if you request it. Do you have any questions before we begin?" Mizuki shook her head.

He looked down and began reading. "This series of questions all take place during a mission you have with two team mates and a sensei. The sensei has rushed ahead to look for danger and has not come back. Your group is attacked. What do you do?"

"I would get in a triangular battle formation with my two teammates." She replied.

"That seems more like a defense position." Shikamaru stated. Mizuki nodded.

"The best defense is a good offense. You never stated where the attack was coming from or how many attackers there were. I simple turned a defensive stance into an offensive one." Shikamaru nodded at her explanation.

"Okay, so now you have defeated the enemy. Chances are they know your position and will attack again. One teammate wants to look for your sensei and the other wants to stay put in the small hideout. You decide to vote on it. The last vote is up to you. Which do you chose?"

"I would vote to stay because chances are we wouldn't find our sensei if we went looking and he or she would return to look for us at the spot he or she left us. Even if the enemy knew where we were it would be a while before they came since they sent one squad already and they could still find us if we went tromping along looking for our sensei." Mizuki paused and then nodded. "Yes, I would go with the second option."

"Very good. But now your teammate is injured and the mission is incomplete. What do you do?" She smiled.

"Camouflage the teammate in a secured area and continue on with the mission." Shikamaru shook his head. She frowned.

"That's not an option. The area is hostile and there is no cover." Mizuki sighed.

"Then the mission would have to stay incomplete because I can not leave a teammate behind. Even to finish a mission." Shikamaru nodded.

"Is seems you do understand the importance of teamwork. You are mentally ready to be a genin but Iruka-sempai has set up a few stations outside that will test your physical abilities. Follow me."

Iruka had set up four different stations. The first two were throwing stations. "Now, these will test you ability to throw kunai and shuriken." Mizuki picked up five shuriken. "Please try to hit the middle of the target." Mizuki hit the target with ease. "And do they same with the kunai." She complied with his order. "Okay." Iruka mumbled as they moved to another station.

"This one is based on agility. On my mark please run to the marked tree circle it once and come back here as quickly as you can." Iruka readied his stopwatch and Mizuki's leg muscle coiled in preparation. "Go." Mizuki sprinted to the tree and then slowed just enough to circle it without falling and then sprinted back.

"Wow, that was pretty fast. Forty-five seconds. Alright the last one is strength. Hit this target as hard as you can." Mizuki froze. She laughed a little hysterically.

Mizuki promptly gave the target a swift kick that sent it flying. "That wasn't exactly what I wanted but okay."

"How did I do?" She questioned hesitantly. Iruka smiled.

"You just fine." Shikamaru handed her a black hitai-ite. "This forehead protector symbolizes your loyalty as a shinobi of Konohagakure. Wear it with pride." She tied it on as a headband and smiled.

"Does it look okay?" The two men nodded.

"That is becoming a popular style nowadays. I think the trend started with Sakura." Iruka mused.

"She's pink haired medic-nin who is training under the Hokage." Shikamaru explained.

"I don't believe I have met her." Mizuki stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "I should get back now. It's getting late." Iruka nodded.

"Make sure to see Lady Tsunade in two days. She'll let you know what she has planned."

**&&&**

"Shibi-kun! I passed!" Mizuki showed him the decorative scroll and her headband. He smiled.

"Very good. It seems you have done well, then." Mizuki nodded.

"Oh, and I have to go see Lady Tsunade in a few days, as well." Shibi put a hand to his chin in thought.

"She will most likely give you a D ranked mission. Well, are you hungry?"

"Very." She replied cheerily.

Mizuki was a little worried at Iruka's earlier statement.

-To Be Continued-

**AN:** I believe this is my shortest chapter ever. I really just wanted to update before I leave for boarding school and ultimately Peru. So please don't hate me for its shortness. I promise the next one will be my usual length or even longer. =] I'll update again after the 16th of January. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6: Of Missions and Kind Women

**AN: **I made a slight change to chapter 5. Instead of one day passing it is actually three. Yeah, I just wanted to put a little more time in there. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that I'm back, Peru was great, and yes this story is still moving forward. Enjoy another chapter of **The Bird And The Bug.**

**Sono Tori Ken Sono Konchuu**

**Chapter 6: Of Missions and Kind Women**

Mizuki was up and waiting for Shibi at breakfast. Her face was shadowed with a frown but it quickly lifted away when she saw him enter the room. She was already dressed in her ninja attire and her pouch was on her side. He smiled when he realized she was nervous. He could not blame her nor patronize her for this so he spoke nothing of it and sat down beside her.

She greeted him and asked him how he slept. Which he answered mostly with grunts and nods like usual. Mizuki could almost laugh at how quickly they had fallen into a routine together. Shino had only been gone three days now, but they acted like they had been spending their time together for years. She enjoyed Shibi's company for he was wise and she felt calm around him. Though he did not talk much she was okay with that and learned that even in silence one could communicate with another.

He mostly worked on paperwork will she studied scrolls on jutsu and strategy. The only time she refused to be near him was when he was working with his insects. Shibi knew she disliked bugs but he never saw anyone who was so polite yet adamant in her aversion to being around them. He tried to sway her but it was no use. He eventually gave up after the third try and allowed her to go off on her own through the village during the afternoons.

Mizuki liked the time she had to herself. She spent most of it just sitting beside the large lake on the outskirts of the village. She loved how the sky was reflected on the water and how the clouds shimmered and shifted as fish created ripples along the water's surface. At times it seemed lonely to her so she would leave the lakeside and return back to the compound long before sunset.

"Are you going to see Lady Tsunade today?" The older bug master asked the pretty young girl next to him. She looked at him and nodded with a smile. They both paused for a moment as if they had just been very deep in their own thoughts.

"Yes, today is the day I am scheduled to see her. I am worried about what she wants me to do though." The frown passed over features once again. Shibi patted her shoulder.

"I would not worry too much over it. She will not ask you to do anything that you can not do." Mizuki nodded and stood. She took a steady breath.

"Then there is no reason for me to wait to see her. I will be on my way now, Shibi-kun." He waved her off.

"Do your best. I expect nothing less from you, Mizuki." She smiled and waved.

"Roger." She left him alone to finish his breakfast. _Shino should be on his way home by now._ Shibi watched Mizuki's retreating figure thoughtfully.

**&&&**

It was taking him longer than he expected to complete this rather simple mission. He cursed the interference that had been plaguing him from the beginning; and this time it was not thoughts of Mizuki. A group of rouge ninja had been trailing him the entire way. For what reason they followed him he had no idea but he promised himself he would find out as soon as he was done with this mission. It would take him at least another day to drop off the letter moving at his slower pace and he resigned to that plan.

The only thing that stuck out to him is that they seemed very familiar in a way. Their chakra signatures closely resembled that of his own clan, but there was strong difference as well. He pushed his thoughts from his mind in order to stay alert to his surroundings. The last thing he needed or wanted was to be ambushed by these ninja.

A kikai scout returned to him. He frowned at the information his beetle relayed to him.

**&&&**

Tsunade was in the conference room with Iruka and another woman named Shizune when Mizuki arrived. Their faces were solemn but not unwelcoming. Mizuki walked closer to the desk and bowed in greeting. The Hokage waved it off. "Mizuki, do you know why you are here?" Mizuki was silent for a moment.

"More or less. I have a feeling that you are about to give me a mission." She replied calmly. Iruka nodded.

"It will be more than one mission though." Tsunade added with a serious air. Mizuki looked at the group questioningly.

"More than one? But I thought that ninja only receive one mission at a time."

"They do." Tsunade huffed.

"Then why are you giving me multiple ones?" Mizuki was quite confused with the trio in front of her now. She placed her hands on her hips in a defiant stance. Tsunade smirked at the girl's sassiness.

"It's a test." Tsunade confessed. "To see whether or not you deserve to be a genin and if you are ready to proceed to being a chunin. All you have to do is complete three D-ranked missions in five hours. Pretty easy, right?" Mizuki eyed the Hokage warily. She was right; it sounded too easy.

"What happens after I suceed?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"Then you will be given another mission that will serve as your final exam on the way to becoming a chunin." Mizuki frowned. There was always a catch. _I better pray for an easy mission…Or one that requires my type of skills._

"Okay, I accept you little challenge." Mizuki raised her head proudly. The trio smiled.

"Alright, here are the scrolls you have until an hour past noon to be back here with them completed." Mizuke collected the scrolls from Tsunade and made her way to the door.

"Yosh! See you then." And with that she was gone.

Once Mizuki was out of the building she looked at the scrolls. The first was to collect two hundred frog eggs from the lake so the academy students could learn about development, the next was to help a Takachi-san with his household chores, and the last mission required her to organize a bookshelf in the village... Any bookshelf.

Mizuki decided that it would be best if she went to Takachi-san's house first to see what he needed her to do. She ended up in a residential part of the city but she quickly found the address on the scroll. She climbed the few steps to the door and rang the doorbell. A few moments later a cheery older man opened the door and bid her entrance into the house.

"Thanks goodness. I was so afraid that I would have to do this laundry all by myself. The misses went out for the day and I need a clean shirt for dinner tonight." He happily babbled on about his minor dilemma.

"So all I need to do is some laundry?" Mizuki asked holding in a sigh of relief. _At least it isn't anything to strenuous. And it shouldn't take that long. _The man nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, so I'll take the load then and I'll be back when they're done." After the man relinquished possession of the clothes Mizuki along with a small amount of detergent and softener she made her way to a small laundry mat.

It was fairly crowded but Mizuki managed to find an empty washer and a nice woman to watch the basket. She thanked her and then headed in the direction of the Academy. Thankfully, Shikamaru was teaching today.

He greeted her with a surprised attitude when she rushed in and demanded a large jar, but he quickly handed over the item of her request and watched her leave in befuddled manner. Mizuki knew she had to act quick if she wanted to get the frog eggs back to Shikamaru before the clothes needed to be moved to the dryer. She ran as fast as she could to the lake.

When she first go there she did not know where to find the eggs because the lake itself was fairly clear of any type of foliage or debris. Though she soon spotted the floating mass of developing eggs. She walked over to the edge of the lake and filled the jar with water before carefully counting out the delicate eggs.

After what seemed like an eternity she finished counting out all two hundreds eggs and began her short journey back to the academy. Shikamaru was waiting for her. "Finished, eh?" She smiled as she handed him the jar.

"Yes. One more thing, do you have a small bookcase in your classroom?" He frowned at her question but nodded.

"Yeah, there is a tiny one, but it's unorganized so I doubt it could be of any use." Her smile brightened. _Perfect._

"I'll be back to fix it and get your signature for my mission reports." And with that she was off the laundry mat to switch out Takachi-san's clothing. The woman from earlier was still in the same spot watching her laundry and the basket Mizuki was using. Mizuki thanked her again before switching the wet clothes into a recently emptied dryer. She then asked the lady if it would be too much trouble to watch the basket just a little bit longer.

"I'm very sorry to bother you like this." Mizuki offered after the woman agreed to continue watching it. The lady shook her head.

"No it's fine. I have to be here anyway so it's no trouble at all to watch a basket for a busy shinobi." The warm smile that spread across her face washed away Mizuki's doubts about using the woman and she left her there with the laundry and the basket.

**&&&**

"Okay, that's done. Skika--" Mizuki wiped the sweat from her brow as she called out but was cut off mid sentence when she looked over her shoulder to see Shikamaru already waiting. He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Did you sign the mission reports already?" He nodded and held up the two scrolls.

She walked over to him. "Thank-you. I need to go now, but feel free to let me know when you need something like this done again." He grunted with a shrug as he handed the documents over. She waved to him and left to return to the laundry mat.

The clothes had finished drying but were still warm when she got back to the mat. The middle aged woman was folding her clothes at a small stand. Mizuki loaded the clothes into the basket and took up the stand next to the woman. After a few moments of silence Mizuki tried to start a conversation with the lady.

"Thank-you again for helping. I'm Hatake Mizuki." She smiled in attempt to rouse the woman and it might have worked since the woman offered her name in return.

"My name is Kyogenko. You are new to the village, right?" Mitzuki nodded and began to fold the laundered shirts. "That must be hard. Do you have any family here?" She smiled warmly but Mizuki felt a shiver run down her spine. She ignored the feeling and answered the question.

"Yes, I do have a cousin, Hatake Kakashi. You most likely know of him. Spiky silver hair and a bored expression." She laughed at her own mental picture. The woman nodded in agreement.

"He is very famous and I do know of this Copy Nin." The lady replied. A companionable silence settled over them as they worked. Neither one spoke until they both had finished folding their respective clothes.

"I need to get going. I have to give these back to a client and turn in my mission reports." Kyogenko frowned at Mizuki's statement.

"Going so soon? Well, be careful and good luck." Mizuki thought it strange to say but she thanked the woman one final time and took her leave.

"Takachi-san, I finished your clothes. I need you to sign the mission slip." There was a long pause before Mizuki heard movement in the back of the house. She went to investigate and found Mr. Takachi picking through hundreds of pants to wear that night. He turned and looked at Mizuki.

"Oh, you're back. Just set the basket there. You said something about a mission slip?" They exchanged basket for signature and Mizuki was on her way back to the briefing room. She walked into the chamber at eleven thirty. Tsunade was still there with Iruka but Shizune was missing.

"You're back." Tsunade offered in a bored tone. Mizuki handed her the mission slips.

"And I finished them in the time allotted." She smirked at the hokage who returned it.

"Well, if we aren't cocky right about now. So I'm guessing your up for another mission then?" Mizuki looked at her suspiciously before shrugging nonchalantly.

"Will I ever get a break?" Tsunade burst out laughing. She narrowed her eyes.

"Be in my official chamber at seven in the morning tomorrow. You have a week long mission so I suggest that you pack well. Oh, and you'll have a partner." Mizuki raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Who?" Tsunade didn't say anything. Iruka looked from Mizuki to Tsunade and back.

"Well, Shino just got back a few minutes ago." Mizuki froze when she heard his name. Tsunade pretended not to notice.

"Yes, I think this would be a good mission for him as well. But keep in mind," she said pointedly at Mizuki, "if you fail you will have to wait a year before you could even attempt to become a chunin." Mizuki clenched her teeth. _I either take this mission or face living with him for another year._

"I do understand, Hokage-sama. I accept the mission. May I be dismissed?" She asked with rigid formality. Tsunade sighed.

"Yes, kunoichi. You are dismissed, but remember, seven in the morning my office." Mizuki bowed and took her leave. She had just left the building when a familiar figure made her stop in her tracks.

_Shino._ She silently cursed under her breath. He was covered again so at least she wouldn't be tempted by his beautifully sculpted face. There was something different about him. His aura was burning and made her wonder why was he waiting for her. If he was angry she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to face that wrath. And what she had she done any way? _Too late to run away…Here he comes now. _She sucked in a breath and moved to meet him. "Aburame-san. I heard you had just got back. How was the mission? Succesful, I hope." He didn't say anything to her. _Crap. Was it wrong to act meek in front of him._

"I need to talk to you." Mizuki could feel his gaze through his glasses. She nodded.

"Okay." She followed him down the street and around the corner.

**-To Be Continued-**

Hey, so here is the new chapter. I hope you like, but I feel it was lacking in places. I am going to start on the new chapter but I'm not promising that it will come out any time soon. I have a lot going on at school right now. Like trying to memorize the scripts for two 1-act plays…and lines are due the 25th. Kill me now, I know. That's one thing I'm not….an actress. It sucks so much, but I was the one who decided to take theater. Anyway, enough of my silly rants. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as possible and review if you could please.


	7. Chapter 7: Past

**Sono Tori Ken Sono Konchuu**

**Chapter 7: Past**

Mizuki was nervous to say the least. The young Aburame was far from happy and she was smart enough to know that she should stay away from his rage. She had followed him all the way to an abandoned part of the training facility located in the forest. They stood there in silence for a few moments before Mizuki broke the silence. "What do you want from me, Aburame-san?" She was met with his hard gaze from behind his dark goggles.

He walked toward her but stopped when she quickly backed up. His frown deepened.

Shino paused to look at Mizuki before he spoke. She was coated with a thin layer of salt from her dried sweat and her hair was loose from the ribbon. He also observed that her shirt was slung low on her shoulders as well. "Which village did you grow up in?" He demanded coldly.

"A small village just outside the village. Why?" Mizuki was just a little worried. She didn't know how much she should tell him. She felt like she could trust him, but she needed to be careful.

Shino turned his head as if listening for a noise that wasn't there. "I've already talked with Kakashi and I know you're not his cousin. I believe that I deserve an explanation." She couldn't lie with him about that but she still didn't feel a hundred percent safe telling him everything. She took a deep breath. She would only tell him a shortened version that was heavily edited.

"My village was of no consequence to anyone or anything. It is true that there were a few ninja, but they only protected the village from the occasional band of thieves and the like. I was taught by my mother and grandmother, though, it was my father who brought ninjutsu to the village. Hatake-san knew him, but he died when I was very young." Mizuki paused.

Shino acted like he was going to say something but didn't he waited for her to continue. "We lived in relative harmony until the day my village was destroyed by some unknown ninja. That's it. The only reason I'm using Hatake-san's name is because Tsunade-sama thought that it would be helpful if I had a connection to the village." Mizuki watched for his reation.

Shino stood there for a moment contemplating her words. "You do not appear to be lying. Yet, I do not believe that you are telling me the whole story." Mizuki had the decency to appear shocked. He was not swayed by her attempt. "I would have hoped you would trust me more than this. Kakashi did." He added. She did not meet his gaze, could not.

He was right, she did not trust him entirely. Anyone who had that much sway over her was dangerous. "I assure you that what I tell you is complete and truthful. There are things that I must do now, if you will excuse me." He made no move to stop here as she walked past.

Shino's hands were clutched at his sides. He knew not whether he was joyful she trusted him as much as she did or if he was angered that she did not trust him entirely. He would speak with Kakashi. Hopefully, he could obtain information from him that he had not from her.

Ultimately he decided to return home. He had been away for too long and need to check up on his stock of rare insects. He greeted the gate keeper for the Aburame compound and moved on towards his insect conservatory. Inside the cavernous area it was warm, dark and moist. Each species was allowed to roam the area provided that it was not aggressive or cannibalistic. Those that could not be allowed loose were kept in large containers along the wall. Small plants and grassy areas were placed throughout and there were even a few small trees. Shino had worked very hard on his conservatory and it filled him with pride to know that he had one of the finest in the clan. His father's was the best by far seeing as it had a man-made waterfall and a small forest inside it.

He quickly lost himself in his work and paid no mind to the flood of light that poured in as a someone entered into his secluded workspace. He was thinking of much more important things.

Mizuki wandered around the village for awhile after talking with Shino. She was frustrated, confused, and a little depressed after talking about the destruction of her village. She didn't notice when she walked up the steps to the hospital or even when she bumped into a kind pink haired nurse.

"Sorry," Mizuki mumbled quickly. The nurse smiled, her green eyes sparkling.

"It's not a big deal. I get distracted all of the time. I'm glad you seem to be doing well enough. When Shino brought you in, you looked pretty beat up." Mizuki's eye snapped open and she stared intensely at the nurse. She the realized that this had to be Sakura. Mizuki then relaxed and smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I was very lucky. Thank-you for taking care of me.

"It was no problem. Anyway, I'm heading out. Don't have much time for breaks and the time I have is very precious." Mizuki nodded and stepped aside. _I need a break as well. _She decided to practice her archery for a while to clear her head.

"Did you want something, Father?" Shino asked the older man as he finally looked up from his growing larvae. Shibi moved closer but remained silent.

"I came to tell you that you will be leaving on another mission in the morning." Shino was slightly surprised by this. He was usually never sent on missions so close together.

"Do you know who I will be going with, or is this another solo mission?" Shibi shook his head.

"It's not a solo mission. I believe Mizuki is leaving in the morning as well. I believe she is aware of your partner. You may ask her when she returns." They stood in silence for a moment. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Shibi took his leave while Shino stood there staring holes into the developing insects.

He did not enjoy the possibility of being on a mission with her. Irritated he quickly finished working and left his solitary haven. Shino was a very patient shinobi, but as it was, not when Mizuki was involved. He was bent on finding her now.

Mizuki was coated in a fresh layer of sweat by the time Shino found her. He watched as she knocked an arrow and pulled it taut. Mizuki inhaled suddenly and let loose the arrow into the target a hundred feet away. She exhaled as Shino entered the clearing.

"You are well trained." He commented. She looked at him and shook her head.

"No one taught me. I did it myself. This is my father's bow." She announced tightening her grip on the treasured possession. Shino took this in but quickly remembered why he was there.

"You are assigned a mission for tomorrow." It was not a question but Mizuki answered it anyway.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Who is your partner?" Mizuki stared straight at him. She felt his gaze now more than ever.

"You." She replied breathlessly. She watch as he became as taut as her own bowstring. "Is it such a bad thing? Surely you had a suspicion that it would be me since you came here instead of Tsunade-sama's office." She walked over to the makeshift target she set up and retrieved her arrows. "If you will excuse me, I am going now." He made no move to stop her.

At dinner Mizuki was surprised to find that Shino would not be dining with Shibi and herself. Shibi said something about eating with his teammates. Shibi also told her not to worry about it so they enjoyed a quiet dinner before Mizuki retired for the night.

Shino knocked on the door heavily. Kakashi answered after a prolonged silence. "Yo, Shino, is something wrong?" The silver haired ninja asked. Shino shook his head.

"At least, not yet. I need to discuss things with you. It's about Mizuki." Kakashi's bored look turned serious.

**-To Be Continued-**

Okay, sorry for the cliff hanger! I have my finals soon so I am studying and working on that now. But summer is coming up so hopefully I can do more then. I am also taking college classes during the summer so…..yeah. I'll try!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Her Unknown Secrets

**Sono Tori Ken Sono Konchuu**

**Chapter 8: Her Unknown Secrets**

Kakashi was curious seeing Shino outside his door. He hoped that everything was okay with Mizuki. She was the last of her kind. "Yo, Shino, is something wrong?" The silver haired ninja asked. Shino shook his head.

"At least, not yet. I need to discuss things with you. It's about Mizuki." Kakashi's bored look turned serious.

"Come on in." He replied opening the door wider. Shino stepped inside and followed the silver haired jounin into a sitting area. "What about Mizuki do you want to discuss?" Shino frowned. So far all her knew of her past was:

That she came from a small village that had a few shinobi.

Her father was the one to bring ninjutsu to the region.

Even though she claimed her parents taught her ninjutsu, she learned to master the bow on her own.

The village was ultimately destroyed by some unknown ninja, however Mizuki looks guilty when talking about it.

She hates insects and after finding her knocked out because of one, it's not too surprising.

But the reason for all of these things is still unknown.

"Who is Mizuki, exactly, Kakashi?" Shino watched as the older man sighed.

"I'm not sure I'm the one who should answer your questions. Have you talked to her at all?" Kakashi didn't want to tell the boy anything if it would harm or upset Mizuki. He did have a hunch that telling Shino wouldn't be such a bad thing. She needed someone to protect her, as tough as she is. _She's still just trying to get a handle on herself._

Shino's jaw clenched. "Yes, I spoke with her, but she isn't telling me the whole story. During my last mission I was attacked by a group of ninja." Kakashi raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"That does occur quite frequently on missions." Shino scoffed.

"They weren't after me. They could sense Mizuki's chakra in my insects. They were insect users as well, so it was not a shock, but why did they want her to begin with?" Kakashi looked up at the ceiling as if he was seeing a face that wasn't there. _I guess there's no choice but to tell him, Matsu. Don't worry, he will help her._

"It all started in a small kingdom. Mizuki's father, Matsu, was the oldest heir to the kingdom. The kingdom went to war against a neighboring power that hired a clan of insect using ninja. Matsu lead the army that destroyed the clan to near oblivion. In return the clan sent plagues of insects calling for Matsu's death. He decided to leave the kingdom and his life of fortune for that of a humble village life. With the prince missing the clan turned away from the kingdom and started to search for him.

Matsu in the meantime married and had a child with his love. He taught the villagers ninjutsu and became their hero who protected them. But as fate would have it he became very ill one day. He decided that he would allow that clan from long ago to have him now, since he would not survive anyway. So one day he left without a word. What he did not know is that his prestigious daughter had followed him. She had known that he was sick and was worried. When he found and fought the clan she watched on but she could not contain herself as they were about to deliver the final blow. She ran out from her hiding place and used…her chakra as a explosive force, similar to the Hyuuga's technique, and incapacitated the attackers. She then crouched beside her dieing father. He gave her his bow at that moment and told her to return to the village and protect it. He died knowing that the clan would now pursue his daughter. They've held this deep grudge ever since."

The two remained silent for a long while after Kakashi's story. Shino was curious about how he came to know this information. "Did Mizuki tell you this?" He asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"Mizuki ran back to the village and tearfully told her mother and grandmother about the incident. They were able to piece together a picture and told me about it when I passed through a few months later. I visited the village periodically because I had been in the war with Matsu. We became close friends very quickly on the battlefield. He was an excellent fighter. Mizuki is just like him, you know." Kakashi smiled fondly behind his mask, eyes crinkling.

"Anyway, it's getting late," he commented as he stood. "You should be getting home now." Shino nodded.

"Thank-you for telling me more about her past. I will not abuse the trust you put in me." Kakashi nodded.

"See to that. And, Shino, protect her. She is fragile, despite her strength."

Shino nodded and left quickly. He walked through the darkened streets with a grim face yet he was relieved in a way. And curious, very curious. It was a very short walk in his haste to get home. He didn't even stop to scold the guard for sleeping.

As he walked through the quiet house he lost himself in thought. Stopping abruptly he found that he had walked right towards Mizuki's room. He placed his palm upon the door and felt the vibrations of her even breath. His own began to quicken as his pulse increased. He slowly opened the door and made his way into the room.

She was a beautiful as ever. It was as if he was seeing her for the first time once again. This feeling always startled Shino. He did not understand why Mizuki was able to invoke these feelings with her mere image.

Silently he stalked across the room and leaned over her sleeping form. Her face was serene, her lashes haloing her lids and her mouth a perfect cupid's bow. Her raven locks felt like silk against his skin as he brushed a few strands from her face.

As he pulled away her small hand gripped his wrist with a fierce strength. His eyes widened in shock. Thankfully she was still asleep. Her unconscious self drew his hand near and snuggled against it.

He smiled. It was a rare and brilliant smile. One filled with tender emotion that he reserved for the most precious of moments. He slowly pulled away wishing that he could bring her ever closer.

Mizuki sighed uncomfortably as she tried to find the warmth that was just lost. Shino left her room and went to his own. As he undressed he couldn't help but look forward to his mission with her in the morning. They would be utterly alone.

**AN:** Ah, it's soooo short. I'm sorry guys. I just have a ton of stuff to do and I won't bother you with details. I wouldn't expect another chapter anytime soon and I might cut this one off prematurely. I might make a sequel, who knows? But for now please be content with this cliff hanger as I try to fulfill other obligations.


	9. Chapter 9: Captivated

**Sono Tori Ken Sono Konchuu**

**AN: **Okay, well this is the next chapter of The Bird And The Bug. Umm..be warned cause this one has a **LEMON!** in it. I don't want people saying yadda yadda this and that. If you don't want to then don't read this. I promise you won't miss any story line in it. It was just something that I wanted to do so I did and now it's done. Haha! No? Okay, anyway please review some more…I get sad when people put me on their alerts but then when I do finally put something up there's no real love there…*sad face* You know if I had more reviews the chapters might be updated quicker. I mean hey…I am almost halfway done with this thing..kinda. I think I'm rambling now so please enjoy, beware, we're almost done and please review! I loves you guys truly or else I would have died in a corner long ago.

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. **

**Chapter 9: Captivated**

Mizuki sat up in bed. She was having trouble going to bed with Shino's touch still lingering on her face and the tips of her fingers. Her face burned with the mere thought of him being near her again.

She threw away the covers; exposing her scantily clad body. She was wearing naught but her pearl gown. She shivered the moment her sensitive skin touched the floor. After padding over to the door she silently opened it and slipped out into the hallway. She carefully trekked her way to Shino's door and then hesitated. Mizuki wasn't sure if she wanted to be in his room.

However, that indecision was soon silenced. It was now or never…in a sense. She had a feeling the mission was not going to be a favorable one and she wanted to at least know how he felt before they left. She slowly opened the door and made her way inside.

He was lying there with his back to her. She made her way over to him silently. Mizuki bit into her lower lip nervously to the point where it started to bleed a bit. She ignored it and crept into the bed. She slipped under the covers on the empty side and faced the door. She closed her eyes and hoped that her erratic heart would stop beating and that she could go to sleep with the comfort of him just being there next to her.

She sighed and snuggled into the sheet inhaling his scent deeply. It was fresh like pine and heady with a touch of musk. She barely suppressed a yawn as drowsiness washed over her.

Shino stiffed as he felt the new weight in his bed. It shocked him that she would actually crawl into bed with him. He had a mind to roll over had scare her half to death. Well, he would if he wasn't in such a compromising position. He wasn't actually clothed…he never slept with clothes, and he wasn't wearing his tinted glasses either. He couldn't think of any other person except his parents that have seen him without them.

Given over to defeat he allowed her to drift off to sleep while he tried to think of some way to leave the room without incident. However, his kikai were so roused that he was afraid to move less the erupt from him and completely coat the sleeping form beside him.

Some time passed and he believed that he could drift off to sleep if she kept to her side like she had been doing so far. Unfortunately for him, Mizuki was getting chilly at this point. She moaned and rolled over. Once she caught on to his body heat she quickly snuggled close to his back. That was the breaking point.

Shino rolled over and pinned her down. He watched as she awoke with him above her. That's about the time he noticed that her sleepwear was see-through. He tore his gaze from it to watch her expression change from dazed to confused to embarrassed and finally to something near irritation.

As realization overcame her Mizuki eyes widened and her cheeks burned at the realization that she could see his eyes. Those eyes. How to describe something so magnificent. She reached out and cupped his cheek and she lifted her face to be closer to the celestial orbs. They were the exact shade of fresh leaves coated in smooth honey. She felt his shiver from her touch and it thrilled her in way that never occurred to her before.

Shino was not one to be dominated he grabbed her wrist and pinned it over her head and he forcefully claimed her mouth. Mizuki was too shocked to object and he took the opportunity to delve deeper into her. She tasted delicious like some forbidden nectar. Mizuki shared the same thought. He tasted sweet on her tongue and the sensation of him was heady and it made her high. They both moaned into the kiss as the two of them started to get very aroused with it all. She pressed herself closer to him and he did the same.

Mizuki's eyes shot open. Something about this wasn't right…She gazed down his side and noticed the lack of something. Her free hand went to his shoulder and she gave it a squeeze to catch his attention. Shino pulled away from her and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" His voice was thick and husky with lust.

Mizuki shook her head then shrugged. "Are you naked?" She blurted out. Shino stared at her a moment then chuckled.

"Yes, I sleep in the nude." Mizuki nodded.

"Oh, okay." She swallowed and looked over at the wall. Shino cupped her chin and made her face him again. He smiled nearly making her insides melt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and lost herself in him once again. Only this time it didn't stop with kissing.

Shino found the hem of her gown and worked it up over her knees and thighs, all the while caressing her as he traveled upwards, his mouth never leaving hers. They paused for him to rid her of the garment and look upon her newly exposed flesh. She tried to cover herself up but he quickly seized both wrist with one hand and began to fondle her with the other.

The said hand made its way to her nether regions and gentle caressed her while his mouth and tongue danced across her chest. She gasped and moaned at the newfound pleasure. It was strange and foreign and wonderful. She wanted more and strained against him to get it. He smirked as his mouth left her bust in favor of the juncture at her legs.

"Nyaaa!" She squirmed as soon as he loosened himself upon her. Mizuki mutely breathed as her voice failed her and lights began to dance behind her lids. Something warm gripped her and the closer he got the stronger it became. She furiously hugged him closer and in minutes she was swept away on a joy ride like no other. Her muscles began to spasm and she floated high above all other things.

Moments later she opened her eyes to see a smiling Shino. Mizuki covered her mouth and looked away, embarrassed at what she had just felt. He moved his head closer and whispered in her ear. "Do you want more?" Mizuki peeked up at him sheepishly and nodded. He scooted away from her and fiddled around in a drawer. She took this time to study his naked form. He was, yet again, perfect. His pale flesh covered toned arms and abs and legs. There were small circular scars the ran the length of his arms and some on his shoulders and back.

Mizuki reached out and touched one. "What is this?" She asked half-dazed. She watched in slight horror as beetles began to emerge from the hole and the ones around it. "You're a hive?" Her voice betrayed the horror and disgust she felt. Shino grabbed her chin forcing her to look at him.

His eyes were guarded as he spoke. "I can not hold them in any longer. Yes, I am a hive…Most of the Aburame are hives. They won't hurt you. Trust me when I say they are just as captivated with you as I am; if not more so." Mizuki held his gaze and nibbled on her lip. "Will you accept us? For they are a part of me as I a part of them." She held his gaze for a few long moments before nodding. He swiftly kissed her and continued with his task.

She saw a package and then he placed something on himself. That's when she stopped to actually look upon a man for the first time. Her blush deepened. Then she felt a little hesitant. He was of a considerable size and that made her wonder just how this was going to work. He caught her staring. He eased her back down rubbing her all over as his kikai surfaced.

It was strange…so strange to have insects crawling all over her. Her body was covered in gooseflesh as their little legs roamed over her like extensions of Shino's fingers. The she felt him spread her legs apart. She complied and she watched as he positioned himself over her. "This might hurt…but it will get better. Are you ready?" She nodded and with a wince and a few thrusts the pain did subside.

In its place a delicious heat was created. The tense friction worked its way through both of them. He neared his peak before she did however Shino contained himself until Mizuki was ready. She started to strain against him and call out his name. "Shino! Ah!" That did more for him than he could ever do for himself. His insides where aflame with electric fire at the sound of her calling his name. It was worth the wait when they collapsed together in a heap of satisfied bliss.

Shino pulled Mizuki close as she snuggled up next to him fully drained from the experience and the kikai. She smiled and fell asleep almost instantly. He chuckled and finally closed his eyes to get some rest as well. However he did manage to hear Mizuki whisper, "goodnight, Shino." With that the two fell into deep and languid sleep.

**To Be Continued…**

**AN:** Yay, so there's another chapter. I know it was full of smut but I really wanted to write one! So now it is on with the story. If you guys want another one of these please tell me so. I can tone it down as well..and I mean by a lot if need be. It is whatever you want now that this is out of my system. So please review and tell me what ya think. =P


End file.
